My Electric Angel
by Lady Corrin
Summary: Kagamine Rin has liked Miku for a long time, and with Miku inviting her over after a concert, will Rin get the chance to show Miku how she really feels?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters belonging to it. This story features future module Rin, look it up for an idea of what I'm basing my Rin on. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy...

"Anata to irareru soredake de

Denshi no kokoro, furueru no

Maru de ryoushi no kaze mitai ni

Watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no…"

The last verse made the crowd erupt with cheer and applause, the twin-tailed girl slowly bowing to her audience as they continued their crazed cheer for her.

"Rin… Rin! Earth to Rin!"

Len snapped to his sister. He was a fair-haired boy, with pale blue eyes,. He had some of his hair tied up to form a small ponytail on the back of his head.

"H-huh?! What do you want?!"

The girl jolted up, a large blush spread across her face.

"Finally! You've been staring at Miku onstage for like, 15 minutes straight, Do I sense a crush, Rin-chan~?"

"What?! I d-do not have a crush on Miku!"

Rin blurted as she continued to blush, her long, golden locks covering her face.

"I think that blush might say otherwise, sis~"

Len began to laugh loudly.

"Shut up, Len!"

Rin jabbed Len in the leg, causing him to jump in pain. The twins were in the great room of the backstage area, it was brightly lit with a large table in the center, set with a large platter of sweets for everyone to enjoy. The walls were painted a light blue, with various VOCALOID posters up, the big SING & SMILE poster greeting whoever comes in first, and the large TV set on the wall so that everyone in the room could view the current performance.

"C'mon you two goofballs, knock it off already."

The tall, blue-haired man chuckled, as he reached and ruffled Len's hair.

"H-hey! Watch it Kaito! I'm eighteen now, stop treating me like a child already!"

Kaito continued to chuckle, while Rin remained silent.

"C'mon, you two are adorable, right Luka?"

A silent nod came in the direction of the chair in the corner, the woman sitting in it reading a book while she brushed her soft pink hair to the side.

As everyone was enjoying the laughter and fun, the door to the room swung open quickly, bright blue twintails flooding into the room. The girl attached to the tails burst into the room excitedly, greeting everyone with a hug. When she had got to Rin, she lifted her up, giving her a big squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before setting her down.

"That was one of our best concerts yet!"

Her excitement was only increasing by the moment as she spoke.

"It sure was, Miku."

Luka casually looked up from her book and smiled softly toward the other girl. Rin was still in the corner, blushing away as she focused her gaze upon Miku. 'She's so beautiful… b-but I could never tell her that…'. Just as Rin had thought that, Miku approached her.

"You did great tonight, Rin-chan, I especially love our duets together!"

"M-me too, Miku.."

Rin tried her best to avoid making eye contact, the last thing she would want is Hatsune Miku, the star icon of the Vocaloids, to think she's a weirdo.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"Uh… erm… nothing is wrong Miku-chan! Ehehe.."

Miku frowned.

"Rin.. you know that act doesn't fool me…"

The blonde shifted about uncomfortably, her big hair ribbon slightly drooping down. The whole time the two were speaking, everyone in the room had cleared out for home, leaving just Miku and Rin in the great room.

"Rin.. would you like to come to my apartment tonight to talk about it in a more.. Private space?"

Rin could only nod as she shyly shuffled back into her dressing room to gather her things. Just as the last thing was packed, her phone buzzed.

 **NEW MESSAGE FROM:** Len

"Hey sis, me and the others left early to go celebrate more. decided to leave

u with miku so u 2 could get it on ;) go get her sis~"

A blush flooded the just-cleared face of the blonde yet again, as she put her phone away and got the rest of her things before heading out with Miku.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters, I just love to ship these two.

"We're almost to my room, Rin-chan, it's on the very top floor!"

"It might take a little while Miku, that's pretty high up…"

Miku pressed the 50 button in the brightly-colored elevator and it began to rise, the beat of Ievan Polkka playing as the two girls ascended.

"Y-you did really great out there Miku-chan, like always.."

Rin stammered, shakily holding the backpack she carried her things in.

"Aw, thank you Rin! You did really great yourself! I especially loved doing Promise with you, I always look forward to our songs together~"

The compliment reddened the face of the blonde yet again.

"We're almost there, Rin, just a few more floors."

Rin didn't respond, she only further had her blush deepened from looking at Miku. Soon, the ride slowed to a stop, and the elevator doors slowly opened up.

"We're here!"

Rin responded with a shy smile, which was then replaced with an expression of shock as soon as she exited the elevator.

"You own this whole floor?!"

"Mhm, the 50th story condo all for me. I wanted a more modest apartment, but our producers insisted I take this one~"

Miku continued to beam just as bright as she has been the whole night.

"Make yourself at home, Rin-chan! My home is your home after all! I'll be right back for you in a minute, I just have to get into something more comfy, this stage outfit definitely chafes my waist…"

She was gone down the hallway with that, and Rin decided to awkwardly place herself on Miku's fluffy sofa, not moving an inch beyond that. Miku soon came back to Rin, now dressed in a small hoodie, her bright blue tank top, and plain gray shorts. The twin-tailed girl tilted her head at Rin slightly.

"Why are you still in your outfit Rin-chan? That can't be very comfortable to wear all the time."

"N-no I'm okay! I enjoy wearing this, i-it's ok!"

Rin had blurted.

"I'll grab you some of my spare clothes, Rin-chan, don't you worry~"

She returned in almost an instant, giving the flustered girl a cyan colored shirt with "World Is Mine" printed on it, and a pair of white shorts.

"Thank you, M-Miku-chan, I'll be right back."

Rin darted into the bathroom and shut the door. As she was removing her stage uniform, she thought, _I keep stammering out there! Miku is growing suspicious of how I've acted toward her lately, I know it!_ She let out a long sigh, "I wish she loved me like I love her…" she quietly whimpered to herself as she got the rest of her clothes off, moving on to putting the comfier clothes on.

Miku walked by the bathroom at that moment, and she soon shuffled away with a hue of pink emerging from her face. _R-Rin loves me..? I've always known that she had loved me, but not like a lover… I have to say something to her soon…_ Miku's thoughts were now completely flooded with Rin. _This could be my chance to tell her I've loved her as well…_ She trailed off and scurried to her bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed, lost in thought.

The blonde girl opened the bathroom door in the clothes she borrowed for the night, and proceeded to lay her uniform on the chair just by the bathroom exit.

"Miku? Where are you?"

She called out.

"My bedroom, Rin-chan, just ahead of the bathroom."

Rin entered the pitch black room, a dimly-lit figure sat on the bed, face covered by their hands. The girl had a small panic before flicking the light switch up to reveal Miku sitting alone. Rin slowly approached the girl and joined her on the bed.

"What's wrong Miku-chan? You seemed so happy just a second ago..."

"R-Rin, do you love me..?"

Rin grew a soft blush.

"L-like a friend Miku? O-of course I do!"

"No, Rin-chan, do you _love love_ me?"

Miku was slowly raising her head up as she spoke.

"W-what!? N-no of course not! That would be really weird!"

Rin began to sweat slightly.

"Oh… I guess what you said in the bathroom was to mess with me then.."

Miku started to sink back into her hands slowly, but before she could, a pair of lips attached themselves to her own. Miku widened her eyes as she felt Rin's warm embrace, and the last of her tears dropped. Rin slowly broke the kiss and looked into Miku's eyes softly before the panicked expression returned again.

"S-sorry Miku! I didn't know what came over me! I'm such a weirdo, I'll go…"

Rin got up to leave Miku's apartment, but found she couldn't move. Miku's hand gripped the wrist of Rin's and pulled her back to share another kiss. Miku pushed all her feeling into the soft lip touch, as she wrapped her arms around Rin's waist to pull her in closer. Rin slowly began to shut her eyes as she returned the feeling to Miku, their gentle kiss deepening. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, neither girl wanted to let go of the one they so dearly loved.

Slowly, the two pairs of lips separated, and both girls stared lovingly into the other's eye.

"I love you too, Rin-chan, my beautiful electric angel~"


End file.
